


Ink!Sans Headcanon One-Shots

by Violet_Royale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it might be deleted due to Wattpad’s new ownership, Gen, Headcanon, Ink, So i’m posting it here, Undertale AU, i posted this on wattpad, sans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Royale/pseuds/Violet_Royale
Summary: This is a book of one-shots for Ink!Sans headcanons that I've either found or come up with myself. All of them are consistent thoughout this book. If one headcanon appears in a chapter, it may also appear in another. So all of the one-shots in this book are connected, even if there is no main storyline. If anyone has any headcanons for Ink!Sans that you want to see made into a one-shot, feel free to comment!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Flashlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has been know to do some pretty crazy things. Including eating a flashlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the canonical heights for all the Sanses. I wrote down the ones I know in the second part of my other book called "Ink!Sans One-Shots". The name of the chapter is called "Canonical Heights". And even though people tend to make Blue the smallest Star Sans and Ink the tallest, it's actually the other way around. Also I haven't found any Sans whose height is confirmed to be smaller than Ink's as of right now, other than Outer, so Ink will be shorter than any other Sans apart from Outer in all of my stories, unless I am able to find a shorter Sans and verify their height. So if Ink is looking up at another Sans, that's why.

Ink did some questionable things in his time. Like the time he put a horse mask on and flapped his arms like a chicken just to annoy Error. Or the time he got drunk and hit on Lust (fortunately, Lust understood that he was drunk and sent him back home to sleep it off).

But one of the most questionable things he ever did was eat a flashlight. Why? Because Cross dared him to, that's why! Well, technically Cross dared him to eat the weirdest thing he could find, and Ink chose a flashlight. When he'd swallowed it whole, he looked at Cross with a satisfied look, only to see Cross staring at him like he'd grown three heads.

"Dude, when I said 'the weirdest thing you can find' I meant the weirdest FOOD!" his brother said. 

"Well, you should have specified food then!" Ink said in indignation. "Do you realize how hard it is to eat a flashlight?"

Cross groaned and facepalmed, before leaving to go find Reaper and tell him of their brother's deed.

It wasn't until a few days later that Ink actually realized that he could still use the flashlight he swallowed. He'd actually forgotten about it until Reaper visited him and asked, "Did you seriously eat a flashlight?!"

"Oh, yeah!" Ink replied, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. "But it's not my fault! Cross dared me to!"

"Cross says he dared you to eat the weirdest food you could find," Reaper said, confused. Ink scowled and replied, "No, he said to eat the weirdest THING I could find! He didn't specify food until AFTER I ate the flashlight!"

"I see..." Reaper said, shaking his head. "That's just... Wow... How did you even DO that?"

"With great difficulty," Ink said in a solemn tone.

When Reaper left, Ink wondered if the flashlight would still work. Sure, he never saw it when he was changing clothes, but it was still there. He gave himself a few experimental shakes, and was surprised when his whole body suddenly lit up like a lightbulb.

"Wow!" the artist said, grinning like a maniac. This new gift would come in very useful!

So from that day forward, whenever it was dark and he couldn't see, Ink would shake himself until he started glowing. He usually did this when he was reading at night, or when he was walking in the dark. Strangely, he never had any reason to use his flashlight-glow when he was around other people, and he never saw any point in telling anyone.

Until one day, when the Star Sanses were traveling through a dark forest. Dream had a flashlight, and was leading the way. Suddenly, the flashlight in the Guardian's hands flickered, before dying.

"Oh no!" cried Dream, hitting it against his hand. But the flashlight wouldn't light back up. Dream turned to Ink and Blue in dismay, and asked, "Do either of you have a spare flashlight?"

"No," said Blue.

"Um... kinda?" Ink said, blushing. His friends looked at him in confusion, and Blue asked, "What do you mean, 'kinda'?"

"Okay, don't freak out or anything, alright?" Ink replied, before shaking himself to light up. Dream and Blue yelped in shock when the artist started glowing brightly.

"Ink! What in the world?!" cried Dream. Blue cried, "How are you doing that?"

"Oh, uh... I've been able to do this ever since I ate a flashlight a few years ago," Ink said, blushing. Fortunately, his glow was too bright for the rainbow on his face to be seen.

"Why would you eat a flashlight?!" Blue cried. Ink replied, "Cross dared me to eat the weirdest thing I could find, and only specified that he meant food AFTER I ate the flashlight!"

Dream and Blue looked at each other, bewildered. Then they shook their heads, and Dream said, "Well, I guess maybe you should lead the way then?"

"Okay!" Ink said, and he started walking again. Dream and Blue followed, still shocked at the turn of events.

Once they got back home, Ink started thinking. The memory of his friend's reactions when he lit up made him giggle a bit. They had been so surprised! And if his friends reacted that way, why wouldn't the other Sanses? The thought of freaking out every Sans he knew with his gift was REALLY tempting. Maybe he should find an excuse to light up more often.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon in this chapter was from a reader on Wattpad. The headcanon is that Ink once ate a flashlight, and can now turn the flashlight on and glow by shaking himself.


	2. Cat-Like Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is remarkably like a cat.

A little known fact about Ink was that he sometimes acted like a cat. Not many people knew that, and most of the people who DID know were close to him in some way. He did things like sit in boxes, push things onto the floor, and even purr sometimes.

Once Error had been sitting in the Anti-Void, drinking a glass of milk in his beanbag couch. He put the glass on a little table next to him, and stood up to leave for a bit. After a few minutes he came back to see Ink crouched on the little table, slowly pushing the glass.

"Psssst!" Error hissed at Ink, causing the smaller skeleton to look up at him. "No! Don't do that!"

Ink just looked at him. He slowly pushed the glass a little more.

"Don't you dare!" Error growled.

With one more little push, Ink sent the glass falling to the floor, shattering it and spilling milk everywhere.

"INK!" Error yelled, charging at the artist. Ink jumped off the table and fled through a paint portal, closing it just before the angry glitch could reach it.

Then there was the time Blue was making tacos in the Star Sanses' base. When the taller skeleton was busy with the meat on the stove, Ink jumped onto the counter and made himself comfortable as he began pushing the bowl of diced tomatoes.

The moment Blue heard the sound of the bowl scraping across the counter, he turned and saw Ink sitting there.

"Ink no!" Blue yelled, rushing to stop the artist. He managed to catch the bowl just as it was falling. "Those are for the tacos!"

Ink scowled at having his plan ruined, and jumped off the counter to find something else to push.

And then there were boxes. Glorious boxes! Ink loved to sit in them, whether there was a chair available or not. His favorite boxes were the ones he could curl up and nap in without being cramped.

A few weeks after nearly pushing the tomatoes off the counter, Blue and Dream walked into the living room to see a small carboard box sitting on the floor. They approached it and peered inside to see Ink napping like a cat. The two taller Star Sanses chuckled, and Dream reached down to pet Ink's head. The tiny artist purred in his sleep, causing Blue and Dream to coo over how cute he was.

But boxes weren't the only places that Ink liked to curl up and nap in. He would do that just about anywhere. He'd nap on the floor, on the couch, even on counters! It made it difficult for Blue and Dream to cook anything when Ink chose to take his naps on the kitchen counters, because he tended to do it where there would be very little room around him to prepare food.

Once, Dream and Blue were looking for Ink for a very long time. They were getting very worried. It wasn't really like him to leave the base without telling anyone. The Star Sanses had a rule against doing that, in case someone got captured.

Then, Dream happened to look up at the top of the refrigerator. To his relief, and mild amusement, he saw Ink curled up on the fridge, napping.

"Blue, I found him!" Dream whispered when Blue walked into the kitchen. He brought a finger to his mouth, signaling for the other to stay quiet as he pointed at the smallest Star Sans.

Blue chuckled when he saw the sleeping Ink. He and Dream crept back out of the kitchen to let Ink sleep in peace. They heard him purring, likely having a good dream.

Yes, Ink had a lot of cat-like behaviors. But they just made him more endearing to those who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon in this chapter was from a reader on Wattpad. The headcanon is that Ink sometimes acts like a cat.


	3. Broomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's paintbrush is a LOT heavier than it looks.

Ink was the only person who could hold his Broomie. If anyone else tried to pick up the over-sized paintbrush, it would be far too heavy for them. The Bad Sanses learned that the hard way one night when they broke into the Star Sanses' base to steal their weapons. Ink, Dream, and Blue were all asleep, and the Bad Sanses crept through the base, looking for their rooms.

They found Ink's room first. There, on a stand at the foot of the smallest skeleton's bed, was his paintbrush. 

"I'll get it!" Killer whispered. He tiptoed to the stand, and tried to pick up the paintbrush, only to find that he wasn't strong enough.

"What's wrong?" Dust whispered as Killer struggled to lift Broomie. Killer strained his nonexistent muscles to their limit, but the paintbrush wouldn't budge. "Too... heavy!" he grunted, before finally stepping away. "Someone else try!"

"Dude, seriously?" Cross stepped forward and tried to pick up the paintbrush. "What the—" He, too, was unable to lift it. "How is Ink strong enough to pick this stupid brush up?"

"Step aside, ladies!" Dust said, smirking as he reached for Broomie. His grin dropped as he found that he couldn't pick up the paintbrush, either.

"Oh, for the love of..." Error groaned and rolled his eye-lights as he approached the paintbrush. To his shock, he was also not strong enough to lift it. He scowled and tried a different approach, using his strings. But no matter how many he used, they could not move the brush, and ended up snapping.

The sound of the strings breaking caused Ink to stir in his sleep. The Bad Sanses froze and kept quiet, hoping that the artist wouldn't wake up. Fortunately, he simply mumbled in his sleep, "Reaper, you're getting sauce everywhere."

When Ink was quiet and still again, the Bad Sanses let out a collective sigh of relief, before returning their attention to his paintbrush. "How hard can it be to lift a paintbrush?" Nightmare muttered before attempting to do just that. He was shocked when he was unable to pick up Broomie, even with all of his tentacles. He growled, and told Horror, "You're the biggest! So you're probably the strongest too! You try!"

Horror grinned and attempted to pick up Broomie. He was determined to succeed where the others had failed. But no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to lift the paintbrush from its stand.

"Seriously?!" cried Error, forgetting to keep quiet. "Just how strong IS Ink?!"

"SHHH!" hissed the other Bad Sanses.

Ink stirred again, and the Bad Sanses went quiet and still once more, hoping that he would go back to sleep again. But this time, the tiny artist sat up and turned on a lamp beside his bed. As soon as he saw the Bad Sanses, he said, "Really? Let me guess, you're trying to steal my paintbrush, aren't you? Too bad you're not strong enough!"

He jumped out of bed and grabbed the paintbrush, spinning it in his hands. Then he looked at the Bad Sanses, and said, "I'm going to be nice this time, and let you all leave the base in one piece. Don't come back!"

The sight of the tiny artist holding the paintbrush with no trouble at all really scared the Bad Sanses. If he was strong enough to do that, he could no doubt break all of their bones with ease. The Bad Sanses fled back to Nightmare's castle, making a promise to themselves that they would never underestimate Ink again.

Ink smiled and hugged his paintbrush tightly, before placing it back on the stand. What he hadn't told the Bad Sanses was that he wasn't actually as strong as they thought he was. Broomie's weight magically changed depending on who was trying to lift the paintbrush. For Ink, Broomie weighed only fifteen pounds, but for anyone else, the paintbrush weighed one hundred times more than they could lift. But the Bad Sanses didn't need to know that. Smiling, Ink went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon in this chapter was from a reader on Wattpad. The headcanon is that Ink is the only one who can lift Broomie, and that the paintbrush is too heavy for anyone else to lift.


	4. Hand-to-Hand Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Sanses learn the hard way that you DON'T break Ink's paintbrush.

It was a well known fact that Ink relied on his paintbrush in combat. Nobody knew what he would do if it broke, or if there was even anything he COULD do. But the Bad Sanses were about to find out.

The Star Sanses and Bad Sanses were fighting again. It was Ink vs Cross and Error, Dream vs Nightmare and Killer, and Blue vs Dust and Horror. Suddenly Cross swung his giant knife at Ink. The Star Sans raised his paintbrush to block the attack. As the knife and paintbrush met, there was an explosion that knocked everyone in the vicinity off their feet.

Everyone stared at Ink's paintbrush, the source of the explosion. The force of the knife blade hitting it had broken the brush.

"You broke Broomie!" Ink yelled angrily.

"So what if I did?" snapped Cross, standing back up. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This!" replied Ink, also getting to his feet. He popped his knuckles with a loud crack that could be heard throughout the entire battlefield. Then, without warning, he began attacking Cross with his fists and feet. He punched and kicked his brother with the skill of a martial arts master.

Cross tried to defend himself with his knife, but Ink knocked the blade out of his hands. Cross tried to punch the artist back, but the smaller skeleton was so much faster than he'd ever been before. It seemed that without the weight of his paintbrush holding him back, the artist was even better at dodging and attacking.

Nobody had ever expected Ink to know hand-to-hand combat, much less be so good at it. It was like he was mixing a variety of martial arts together, to form a new one.

"Help!" cried Cross, as he was overwhelmed by the smaller skeleton. Error tried to grab Ink with his strings, but the artist leaped swiftly and gracefully out of the way as he continued attacking Cross.

"Somebody do something!" Cross cried as Ink kicked his legs out from underneath him, causing the bigger skeleton to fall to the ground.

It was clear that Ink was an even bigger threat without his paintbrush, probably due to his anger at it being broken. All of the Bad Sanses rushed to help Cross, surrounding the artist.

Ink rolled his eye-lights, and said, "I can fight more than one opponent at a time, you know!" He launched a flurry of punches, strikes, and kicks at the Bad Sanses, and dodged every attack they aimed at him. Before long, the Bad Sanses were all knocked out.

"Ink!" Dream and Blue were in shock. "How did you do that?"

"Oh," Ink said sheepishly, "I've mastered twenty-eight different forms of martial arts. I wanted to be able to defend myself if I was ever unable to use my Broomie, so I spent a long time studying hand-to-hand combat."

"Wow!" said Dream. Blue looked sadly at Broomie, and said, "It's too bad your paintbrush is broken now. Will you be able to fix it?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ink assured him. "Fixing Broomie is easy for me. I just need paint mixed with wood glue."

"Oh, good!" Blue said, relieved.

"Well, it looks like the battle's over, now," said Dream. "Why don't we go home, then?"

Blue and Ink agreed, and the Star Sanses returned to their base. Ink went to his room to fix his Broomie.

And as for the Bad Sanses? They all agreed to never break Ink's paintbrush again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon in this chapter was from a reader on Wattpad. The headcanon is that Ink knows hand-to-hand combat and can fight even if his paintbrush is broken.


	5. Chocolate Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink loves chocolate. He just tends to be subtle about it.

It was a well known fact that Error, Cross, and Red all loved chocolate. But what most people didn't realize was that Ink loved chocolate just as much as they did. He loved it so much that if anyone were to try and bribe him with it, he just might let them. But he was far more subtle about his sweet tooth than Error, Cross, and Red were. And because most people didn't know about it, they didn't bother trying to use it to their advantage.

Blue and Dream didn't even know that the artist loved chocolate. And they certainly didn't know about his secret stash of chocolate hidden in his closet. His closet had a nine-foot-tall pile of 150,000 chocolate bars. There was all kinds of chocolate in the pile: milk, dark, caramel, mint, every kind of chocolate imaginable. Sometimes, when Ink was all alone, he would burrow into the pile and pop up at the top like a little gopher to eat a bar. And every time he ate from his pile, he would replace the chocolate with some he painted into existence. That way, he would never run out.

One day, after a particularly difficult battle with the Bad Sanses, Ink decided to reward his efforts in the battle with some delicious chocolate. He went into his chocolate closet, closing the door behind him, and shook himself to light up his flashlight before burrowing into the pile. He selected a 5-pound bar of peppermint dark chocolate and was nibbling on it with great contentment, when suddenly the closet door opened. Startled, Ink shrieked and burrowed down into the pile.

"What the—?" he heard Dream say. "How much chocolate do you have here, Ink?"

"Go away!" Ink cried, outraged at having his secret stash discovered. Now he needed to find a new spot to hide his chocolate!

"Can I have some?" Blue's voice asked. Ink popped his head out the side of the pile and yelled, "NO! Mine! Get your own hoard!" He glared reproachfully at his friends, and saw amusement on their faces.

"So I guess you like chocolate as much as Red, Error, and Cross, huh?" said Dream

Ink hissed at his friends like a cat, causing them to chuckle. Blue said, "Don't worry, Ink! We won't tell anyone!"

His friends walked out of the room, leaving Ink to enjoy his chocolate in peace. What they had come in to talk to him about could wait. And Ink decided to move his stash under his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon in this chapter is my own. My headcanon is that Ink loves chocolate just as much as Error, Cross, and Red do, but he is just more subtle about it.


	6. Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever an AU is harmed or destroyed, Ink feels immense pain.

Ink was famous for protecting the AUs. Whenever an AU was in danger, he would appear to save it. But nobody knew exactly how he knew when there was a threat to the multiverse. Most people just assumed that he could see when an AU was in danger just by looking at them, but that wasn't the case. If that WAS how he knew, then he would have to be able to look at all of them at once at all times in order to find the threats. But he didn't do that.

No, when an AU was in danger, Ink could FEEL it. Literally. When an AU was deleted or hurt, the Protector felt extreme pain in the place where his soul would be if he had one. The pain would only go away once the threatened AU was safe. Or if the AU was deleted, the pain would remain for days.

Fortunately, Ink had trained himself not to show any sign of being in pain when he was protecting the AUs. If Errror or any other destroyer knew that harming the AUs hurt Ink, they would probably do it more often to break him. And being able to hide his pain in battle was very useful in other ways as well!

Take today for example. Ink was in his bedroom at the Star Sanses' base, painting a sunset, when he felt the dreaded agony in his nonexistent soul. He rushed to the living room where Dream and Blue were playing cards, and said, "There's an AU in danger!"

Dream and Blue immediately jumped up, and the three Star Sanses traveled to the AU that was under attack. They saw the Bad Sanses wreaking havoc on the AU, and rushed into battle.

During the battle, Error managed to use his strings to break both of Ink's arms off at the humerus. The sound of bone snapping rang throughout the battlefield, causing the rest of the Sanses to look around for the source of the noise. When they saw Ink's severed arms dangling from the threads above him, they all felt like they were going to be sick.

But Ink kept calm, ignoring the pain. "Is that all you got?" he taunted Error. "I can still kick your butt!"

"What the—?!" Error stepped back in shock. He wasn't expecting Ink to still be up for a fight. "How are you not in pain?! I broke off your arms!"

"Pain is an illusion!" Ink exclaimed. "And I don't need arms to fight you!"

"Screw this!" Error cried, too disturbed by Ink's enthusiasm to continue fighting. He dropped Ink's arms and made a glitched portal back to the Anti-Void.

The other Bad Sanses were also no longer interested in the battle. They all teleported back to Nightmare's castle. When they were gone, Blue and Dream rushed to Ink.

"Are you going to be okay, Ink?!" Blue cried in alarm. Ink grinned and said, "Oh, yeah! I'll just regenerate my arms in my sleep! I'll be fine! Let's go home!"

The pain that Ink felt when the AU was in danger was now fading, so Ink knew it was safe. Dream held onto Ink's shoulder as he and Blue teleported back to the base, since Ink couldn't use his paintbrush to make a portal without his arms. When they arrived back home, Ink went to his room to go take a nap in order to regenerate his arms. As he left his friends, he heard Dream whisper to Blue, "Can Ink even feel pain?"

 _If you only knew, Dream,_ Ink thought to himself. _If you only knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two headcanons in this chapter. One was from a reader on Wattpad, which is that Ink feels pain whenever an AU is harmed or destroyed. The other is my own, which is that Ink can heal any injury and regenerate any missing body parts in his sleep.


	7. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Blue learn that Ink knows how to play the flute and violin.

It was no secret that Ink was skilled in the creative arts. But not a lot of people knew that he was also skilled in the musical arts as well. He was a master at playing both the violin and the flute.

How does a skeleton with no lips or lungs even play the flute? Who knows? But Ink could somehow do it. And he was very good at it, too! He could play any song on flute just by listening to it one time.

He could play violin too, but he wasn't as good at that as he was with the flute. When he wanted to learn a new song on violin, Ink had to look at sheet music at least once. But once he had learned to play it, he was very good.

Blue and Dream didn't know that Ink could play flute and violin. Sure, sometimes they heard music coming from Ink's room, but they had no idea that it was him playing it! They just assumed it came from a music playing device, and that Ink was just listening to it while he painted.

Boy were they in for a surprise when they came into Ink's room one day to ask him a question while he was playing the flute! He didn't even seem to notice them at first, as he was playing with his eye sockets closed. Blue and Dream stared at him in awe as he played. The music was so beautiful that they couldn't stop tears from forming in their eyes. Halfway through the song, Ink's eye sockets opened and he saw his friends standing there, watching him with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. He continued his song, knowing that his friends liked his music.

When he finished the song, Ink did a little bow. Dream and Blue clapped, causing the artist to blush slightly.

"That was amazing!" Blue cried. Dream nodded and said, "I didn't know you could play the flute!"

"Yep!" Ink said. "I can play the violin too, but I'm better at the flute."

"When did you start learning how to play?" Blue asked. Ink thought back and said, "I don't remember when, exactly. I just know it was a very long time ago. Like, a REALLY long time ago. I've been playing flute and violin for as long as I can remember."

"Who else knows?" Dream asked. Ink frowned and said, "I think it's just you two. I mean, it's not like I'm TRYING to keep it a secret, but nobody else really knows."

"You should put on a concert!" Blue exclaimed excitedly. Ink blushed, and said, "O-oh, well. Maybe some day."

"Can you play something on the violin for us, please?" Dream asked hopefully. Ink nodded, and put his flute away. He brought out a violin, and his friends sat down as he began to play.

Yes, Ink was very good at the flute and violin. And maybe someday, he might perform for more people.

Just not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon in this chapter was from a reader on Wattpad. The headcanon is that Ink knows how to play the flute and violin. It is actually canon that Ink can play the flute, which is why I made him better at flute than violin in this story.


	8. Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is a LOT older than most of his friends and enemies realize.

Ink was a lot older than you would expect. In fact, the only three Sanses older than him were his brothers, Reaper and Cross, and Classic. Of course Classic was the oldest, seeing as his AU was the original. Reaper was about three years younger than Classic, and Cross was two years younger than Reaper.

But nobody would expect Ink to be as old as he was. In fact, most people would expect him to be in his early to mid 20s. So it came as a nasty shock for the Bad and Star Sanses when they found out how old he actually was.

"You're HOW old?!" cried Blue, staring at Ink in shock.

"10,759 years old!" Ink said proudly.

Nightmare shook his head. "There's no way you're THAT old!" he said scowling.

"Actually, he is," Cross confirmed.

Everyone was stunned. Dream and Nightmare looked at each other in disbelief as Dream said, "And I thought WE were old!"

"Wait, I thought Ink was younger than you, Cross!" Dust said, frowning.

"He is," Cross said. "I'm five years older than him."

"WHAT?!" everyone else exclaimed, except for Ink. Horror shook his head, and said, "You guys are ancient!"

"Yeah, but Reaper and Classic are still older than us," Ink replied.

"Yeah, Reaper's 10,766 and Classic is 10,769," Cross said.

"Why didn't you guys ever say anything?!" Killer asked. Cross replied, "Nobody ever asked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon in this chapter is my own. My headcanon is that Ink is over 10,000 years old, and only Reaper, Cross, and Classic are older than him.


	9. Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink speaks many different languages. It's useful for mocking his enemies in battle, but it's also good for talking to friends that don't speak English very well.

**I used Google Translate for this chapter, so it may not be entirely accurate. For the story's sake, just pretend that it is. I will be posting the translations in the comments.**

Ink knew a LOT of languages. It wasn't something that many people knew about him. He could speak Spanish, Russian, Japanese, French, Romanian, and many others. And while he didn't make it a habit to speak different languages around other people often, there were some exceptions.

For example, sometimes Ink had the urge to say something very rude about the Bad Sanses. At those times, he would switch to a different language so that they didn't know he was insulting them. Once in battle, he said to Error, "¡Come mierda!" 

"You know I can't understand you when you speak a foreign language!" Error snapped.

"¡Por eso estoy hablando español ahora mismo!" Ink replied.

"Just speak English!" Error growled.

"¡Tu mamá parece una llama, Error!" Ink said.

"Why do I get the feeling you're insulting me?" Error said.

"¡De hecho estaba insultando a tu mamá!" replied Ink.

"Oh, just shut up!" Error yelled.

Ink really enjoying being able to insult the enemy without them knowing what he was saying. But being able to speak in different languages was also useful. Especially French. You see, there was an AU called Vampireverse. And there was a version of both Error and Ink in that AU. The Error of that world was called Fallacy, and was a vampire. And the Ink of Vampireverse was a French painter named Encre. Encre wasn't very good at speaking English, but he was fluent in French since it was his native language. Sometimes Ink went to visit Encre and Fallacy, and the Protector of AUs would speak French when talking to Encre.

At the moment, Ink was having a conversation with Encre about his latest battle with the Bad Sanses.

"Alors j'ai dit à Error que sa mère ressemblait à un lama," Ink said to Encre. "Et il s'est énervé parce que je parlais espagnol, et il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je disais."

"Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus en colère s'il pouvait vous comprendre!" Encre said, shaking his head in amusement. "Cela me rappelle un peu comment j'étais quand Fallacy m'a kidnappé. Je n'arrêtais pas de l'insulter en français et il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que je disais. Cela m'a fait me sentir un peu mieux, du moins jusqu'à ce que Suave commence à traduire."

"Oh non! Que c'est il passé ensuite?" asked Ink, worried for his friend. Encre replied, "Pas grand chose. Fallacy a juste rigoler."

"Je vois," Ink said. "Il doit vraiment t'aimer s'il ne s'est pas fâché contre toi pour l'avoir insulté."

Yes, being multilingual was extremely useful. But Ink would never stop using his gifts to insult his enemies on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon in this chapter is from two different readers on Wattpad. The headcanon is that Ink can speak Spanish, Russian, Japanese, and other languages.


	10. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a secret destructive side.

It was a well know fact that Ink was a creative individual. It was also known that his arch-nemesis was Error, the Destroyer of AUs. But nobody knew that Ink had a destructive side to him as well.

Honestly, people should have at least SUSPECTED that Ink had a destructive side. After all, Error had a creative side. The destroyer loved to knit, sew, and create things out of strings. It would make sense that if Error had a creative side, then Ink should have a destructive side. But nobody knew a thing about it.

But Ink's destructive side wasn't all that bad. It certainly wasn't nearly as bad as Error's destruction. Whenever Ink had the urge to destroy something, he would crack clay balls that he made for just that purpose. The sound of the clay cracking was quite satisfying.

The only person who knew about Ink's clay cracking was Error. And it was actually entirely an accident that the glitch learned about it. Ink was in his house in the Doodlesphere, trying to paint a picture. Unfortunately he was experiencing artist's block. It was frustrating, not being able to think of anything to paint. After some time of racking his mind trying to come up with an idea, he gave up. And whenever his artist's block hit, his destructive side would also hit.

Ink went into his bedroom and walked to his bedside table. There was a large assortment of colorful clay balls on the table, just waiting to be destroyed. The artist picked up a pink one, and began squeezing it.

The sound of the cracking was just so satisfying! Ink let out a sigh of happiness as he squeezed the clay again and again. It made him feel so relaxed in such a way that even painting couldn't.

Meanwhile, Error had arrived at Ink's house. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. Frowning, the glitch went inside and looked around, calling Ink's name. He didn't hear a response, which worried him. Ink had told him that he'd be home, so the destroyer walked through the house looking for him.

As he approached Ink's bedroom, Error heard a strange sound. Cautiously, he peered into the bedroom and saw Ink standing next to his bed with his back to the door. Error couldn't see what he was doing, but whatever it was really had his attention. Error walked up to him and peered over his shoulder to see the artist squeezing the clay ball in his hands. The strange cracking sound that the glitch had heard returned with every squeeze.

"Ink?!" Error cried, shocked. "Are you... destroying something?!"

Ink shrieked and spun around, staring up at the glitch. "Error! It's not what you think! I was just—uhh..."

Error chuckled. "I know what you were doing, Ink!" he said. "You were destroying something. Honestly, it makes sense. I have a creative side even as a destroyer, so of course you would have a secret destructive side even as a creator!"

"Please don't tell anyone!" Ink begged. Error chuckled again and said, "Don't worry, I won't. It'll be our little secret!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to How-to-bathe-your-pet-rock on Archive of Our Own, who had the headcanon that Ink likes to destroy ASMR clay balls when he's stressed or bored.


End file.
